Special Go Hye Mi dan Song Sam Dong
by Oshima Yuko HyeMi Sakura AKB48
Summary: Go Hye Mi,Merindukan sosok Song Samdong ia pun akhirnya pergi ke amerika untuk menemui Oarng yang selalu melindunginya. Setelah pulang dari Amerika,Hye Mi Akhirnya berpacaran dengan Song Samdong. Bad Summary.


Special Go Hye Mi dan Song Sam Dong

**_Disclaimer:Park Hye Ryun_**

**_Rated:T_**

**_Genre:Romance_**

**_Pair:_**

**_-Song Samdong:Kim Soo Hyun_**

**_-Go Hye Mi:Suzy Miss A_**

**_From Blog:Imah Sparkyu ELF_**

**_Warning:OOC,Typo(S),DWWL_**

**_Don't Like?Don't Read!_**

**_Simple And Practical!_**

**_Enjoy It!_**

~~Special Go Hye Mi dan Song Sam Dong~~

Di sebuah bandara di Amerika..

"kelihatannya aku sudah telat" ucap seorang gadis dengan terburu-buru. Setelah memanggil taxi dan tiba di tempat tujuannya,gadis itu pun mencari tempat untuk melihat sebuah konser solo penyanyi terkenal.

Acara sudah di itu konser Song Sam Dong. Pembukaan acara berlangsung dengan meriah. Pada saat ditengah-tengah Sam Dong menyanyikan lagu "Dreaming", Sam Dong melihat seorang gadis. "ah…aku terlalu memikirkannya dan terlalu merindukannya sehingga aku melihat semua orang itu dirinya" itulah yg ada di dalam pikiran Sam Dong yg menyangka orang yg dilihatnya itu adalah Hye Mi.

Konser telah usai, disebuah ruang Sam Dong berfikir,"jika orang itu memang Hye Mi, konser selesai seharusnya dia langsung kenapa ini tidak?apa itu memang khayalanku saja?"

*****Keesokan Hari*****

Karna libur dari pekerjaan, Sam Dong berniat untuk jalan-jalan menghirup udara segar. Tidak lupa dia sedikit menyamar karna waspada terhadap para penggemarnya. Saat melewati sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, Sam Dong teringat pada saat Hye Mi memilihkan baju untuknya (eps.4). "kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memikirkannya?ada apa dengan diriku?" gumam Sam Dong.

Pada saat yg bersamaan Sam Dong melihat seorang gadis yg lagi-lagi mirip dengan Hye Mi. Karena penasaran Sam Dong pun menghampiri gadis itu untuk memastikan apakah dia benar Hye Mi atau tidak. Sam Dong menepuk bahu gadis itu dari belakang. Saat gadis itu menoleh,ternyata itu benar Hye Mi.

"Hye Mi? apa benar kau Hye Mi? atau hanya khayalanku saja?"  
Hye Mi pun tersenyum sinis dan berkata, "sombong sekali dirimu hingga melupakan aku begitu saja?"  
"jadi kau benar Hye Mi?"  
Hye Mi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sam Dong merasa sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Hye Mi lagi. Hingga membuat Hye Mi terkejut karena Sam Dong memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"sedang apa kau disini?"  
"aku merindukan seseorang. Apa aku tidak boleh menemuinya?"  
"siapa? kau ingin bertemu dengan siapa? Kekasihmu?" tanya Sam Dong yg tiba-tiba muram  
"aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin bertemu dengan dirimu" jawab Hye Mi dengan senyum manisnya  
"bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat makan? Aku lapar. Kita bicarakan ini disana" ajak Hye Mi  
"baiklah. Aku tau tempat bagus didaerah sini"

*****Pada Saat Makan Siang*****

"kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu akan datang kemari?"  
"aku rasa ini sangat mendadak. Lagi pula kau pasti sibuk dan tidak akan sempat memikirkan ini"  
"mengapa kau berkata seperti itu? Aku akan selalu ada dihadapanmu kalau kau menginginkannya"  
"ternyata kau benar-benar telah membuktikannya. Kau lebih dari nomor satu"  
"sudah kubilang,aku akan membuktikannya padamu (eps.16)" kata Sam Dong dengan bangga.  
Melanjutkan pembicaraanya, "kau tau ini, apa yg kemarin aku lihat di konser itu benar kau?"  
" aku" jawab Hye Mi datar  
"tapi mengapa kau tidak menemuiku?"  
"aku ingin membuat sebuah kejutan untukmu, jadi aku tidak buru-buru menemuimu sebelum aku mempersiapkan semuanya"  
"tidak perlu melakukan itu pun aku terkejut"  
"apa nanti malam kau ada acara?"  
" hari ini aku libur"  
"bisakah kau membawaku mengelilingi kota ini?"  
"oke. Malam ini kita akan ke taman hiburan"

*****Di Taman Hiburan*****

"bagaimana kalau kita naik bianglala?" ajak Sam Dong  
"baiklah" jawab Hye Mi  
"bagaimana keadaan di Korea? Aku merindukan tempat itu. Terlebih lagi kampung halamanku dan Ibuku. Bisakah kau menceritakannya untukku?"  
Hye Mi pun menceritakan panjang lebar semua hal yg terjadi saat Sam Dong tidak ada di Korea. Sam Dong pun tertawa dengan apa yg diceritakan Hye Mi.

Melihat Hye Mi, tiba-tiba saja Sam Dong mengingat kejadian pada saat Hye Mi dan Jin Gook berduaan di dalam bianglala (eps.10). Itu membuat dirinya kembali cemburu dan sakit hati. Sam Dong tertunduk diam, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Hye Mi yg asyik bercerita tiba-tiba berhenti. Hye Mi merasa Sam Dong mulai aneh.  
"hey…kau kenapa? Apa kau kurang sehat malam ini?"  
" baik-baik saja"  
Kemudian Sam Dong berkata, "bagaimana dengan Jin Gook?"  
"dia baik-baik saja"  
"apa kau menyukainya?" lanjut Sam Dong  
Dengan enteng Hye Mi mengatakan, " menyukainya"  
"sudah ku duga. Kau lebih memilihnya daripada aku"  
Sejenak terdiam Sam Dong melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "selama kau berada di dekatku,aku merasa senang. Meski kau tidak memilih aku"  
Hye Mi merasa bingung dengan perkataan Sam Dong  
"hey…apa yg kau katakana? Jangan membuatku bingung"  
"sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Aku senang bisa bertemu dan jalan bersamamu hari ini"  
"hari sudah semakin malam. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" lanjut Sam Dong  
Sam Dong dan Hye Mi pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Saat berjalan, Sam Dong melihat telapak tangan Hye Mi. Sam Dong ingin sekali meraih dan menggandengnya. Tapi Sam Dong merasa gugup hingga mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Pada saat yg bersamaan tiba-tiba saja Hye Mi meraih dan menggandeng tangan Sam Dong. Sam Dong merasa terkejut. Sam Dong salah tingkah dan Hye Mi tersenyum dengan cueknya.

*****Keesokan Hari******

Hye Mi menerima sebuah telp dari Sam Dong  
"maaf…hari ini aku sibuk. Aku harus melakukan pemotretan saat ini. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini"  
"iya. Baiklah. Aku tidak apa-apa"  
Hye Mi gelisah karena Sam Dong tidak menghubunginya sama sekali sejak telp terakhirnya itu. Tiap jam, tiap menit dan tiap detik, Hye Mi menunggu Sam Dong menghubunginya dan bertemu dengannya.

Beberapa hari Hye Mi tidak bisa menemui Sam Dong karena jadwal Sam Dong yg benar-benar padat. Hye Mi merasa sedih karena ia di Amerika hanya beberapa hari saja.  
Hye Mi berusaha memberitahu Sam Dong bahwa ia tidak lama lagi akan pulang ke Korea. Tetapi Handphone Sam Dong tidak aktif. Hye Mi memberitahukan Sam Dong melalui sms, bahwa esok hari ia harus balik ke Korea;

"bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? Jangan lupa makanlah makanan yg bergizi. Jaga terus kesehatanmu. Aku ingin memberitahukan bahwa besok aku harus pulang ke Korea. Hanya itu saja. Jaga baik-baik kesehatanmu. Hye Mi"

Tengah malam Handphone Hye Mi berbunyi. Tenyata itu telp dari Sam Dong.

"Hye Mi maafkan terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak bisa menemani dan menghubungimu. Maafkan aku"  
Dengan kasarnya Hye Mi berkata, "hey…Song Sam Dong! Aku selalu menunggumu. Kau pernah mengatakan kau akan selalu ada dihadapanku kalau aku menginginkannya. Tapi mengapa kau berbohong padaku?!"  
Sam Dong mengetahui bahwa saat itu Hye Mi menagis  
"Hye Mi maafkan aku. Aku tak ingin kau menangis"  
"menangis? Aku tidak menangis" jelas Hye Mi  
"kau masih ingat kan, aku lebih mengerti kau ketimbang dirimu sendiri. Ku mohon, beri aku waktu untuk menemuimu"  
"tidak bisa. Aku harus pergi dini hari besok"  
"aku mohon beberapa jam saja. Berilah 1 kali kesempatan untukku" pinta Sam Dong memelas.  
Akhirnya Hye Mi mau menunda kepulangannya ke Korea., " tunggu kau hingga jam 3 siang besok"  
"terima kasih Hye Mi" Sam Dong sangat senang

Sam Dong teringat bahwa esok Sam Dong ada acara penting yg diadakan untuk penyanyi-penyanyi terkenal. Dan Sam Dong lah yg menjadi tamu utama di acara tersebut.

*****Hari Kepulangan Hye Mi*****

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 14.30 tapi acara masih belum di mulai. Ini membuat Sam Dong gelisah.

Hye Mi pun telah menunggu lama hingga di bandara. Hye Mi menoleh kesana kemari mencari sosok Sam Dong yg ditunggunya. Sam Dong tidak muncul-muncul juga. Hye Mi merasa sedih.

Dari speaker pun terdengar bahwa pesawat akan diberangkatkan 10 menit lagi. Hye Mi pun terpaksa pergi tanpa menunggu Sam Dong dengan hati kecewa.

*****Tiba Di Korea*****

"aku kecewa padamu Song Sam Dong!" gerutu Hye Mi  
Hye Mi melanjutkan omelannya, "berjanji dan meminta kesempatan. Tapi apa buktinya? Sudah membuat orang kecewa tapi tidak menelponku untuk meminta maaf"

" meminta maaf" terdengar suara pemuda dari belakang Hye Mi  
Setelah Hye Mi menoleh, ternyata pemuda itu adalah Sam Dong  
Sam dong tersenyum dan memeluk Hye Mi. Hye Mi pun menagis  
"maafkan aku tidak menepati janji" ujar sam Dong sambil mengusap air mata Hye Mi

Sesaat Sam Dong berfikir, "sesedih itukah dirimu jika tidak bertemu denganku?"  
Seperti biasa dengan gaya sok coolnya Hye Mi berkata, "siapa yg bersedih untuk siapa? Aku tidak pernah bersedih"  
"jangan berbohong. Aku lebih mengerti kau dari pada diri mu sendiri. Apakah seperti itu ekspresi orang tidak sedih"  
"iya. Inilah ekspresiku saat senang"

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba berada disini? Bukankah kau harus menghadiri acara penting?" Tanya Hye Mi  
"aku kabur. Aku mengatakan pada managerku disana bahwa aku akan mengejarmu ke Korea. Sudah aku bilang, aku akan selalu ada dihadapanmu kalau kau menginginkannya" jawab Sam Dong sambil tersenyum.

"hey…Song Sam Dong. Tau kah dirimu ku lakukan semua ini karena aku ***** " ucap Hye Mi  
Tapi tiba-tiba Sam Dong mulai tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi  
Sam Dong berkata, "apa? Kau mengatakan apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya"  
Hye Mi cemas dengan keadaan Sam Dong. Hye Mi malah langsung membawa Sam Dong pulang tanpa menjelaskan apa pun

Hye Mi membawa Sam Dong pulang ke Kampung halaman Sam Dong. Hye Mi pun menginap disana

Rumah Ibu Sam Dong sudah sangat bagus karena Sam Dong sudah membuat rumah Ibunya lebih mewah daripada sebelumnya.

Hye Mi duduk sendiri di beranda rumah. Kemudian Sam Dong datang.  
"Hye Mi. apa yg kau lakukan disini?"  
"tidak ada. Aku hanya melihat-lihat sambil menghirup udara segar di desa ini"  
"oya…apa yg kau katakana tadi pada saat aku tidak dapat mendengar?"  
"tidak. Bukan apa-apa"  
"jangan berbohong"  
Muka Hye Mi memerah dan itu membuat Sam Dong tambah penasaran. Hye Mi pun semakin gugup.  
"ak...aku...aku…" ucap Hye Mi tergagap-gagap  
"kau kenapa?"  
"aku…aku…"  
"kau sakit? Yang jelas kalau berbicara" paksa Sam Dong cemas  
"bukan. Aku…aku suka…aku cinta…"  
"sudahlah. Hentikan. Aku tak ingin mendengarnya. Aku tau yg kau maksud Jin Gook kan?" ucap Sam Dong dengan kesal  
"bukan. Bukan itu"  
"terus apa?"  
"aku mencintaimu Song Sam Dong" kata Hye Mi dengan wajah yg semakin memerah  
"apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya"  
"A-KU MEN-CIN-TA-I-MU" ucap Hye Mi sambil berteriak  
"apa? Aku tidak dengar"

Hye Mi kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba Sam Dong tertawa terbahak-bahak  
"oke. Oke. Aku mengerjaimu. Aku mendengarnya" kata Sam Dong

Hye Mi semakin kesal oleh tingkah Sam Dong itu karena membuat dirinya semakin malu.

Sam Dong pun memeluknya dan berkata, "lain kali kalau kau ingin berbicara denganku, ucapkanlah dengan hatimu karna aku tak bisa mendengar perkataanmu"  
"aku juga mencintaimu Hye Mi" lanjut Sam Dong

Dan mereka pun berciuman

"sebagai ganti kedatanganku ke Korea, kau harus berkencan denganku sepanjang malam" ucap Sam Dong  
"baiklah" jawab Hye Mi senang

~~The End~~

Ini Aku ambil Ceritanya dari Blog Imah Sparkyu ELF,Dari pada nggk di publish di Fanfiction mending aku aja yang publish.

iya,kan?

Review Please.


End file.
